


pretend boyfriend

by auroracalisto



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bar, Drabble, F/M, Female Reader, Reader is being watched by some creep, Whiskey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroracalisto/pseuds/auroracalisto
Summary: reader is being watched by some creepy guy at the mystic grill.  she asks dear klaus to pretend to be her boyfriend.
Relationships: Klaus Mikaelson/Reader
Kudos: 97





	pretend boyfriend

You first noticed him in the corner of your eye. He made you uncomfortable—he was just… staring at you like you were just there for his consumption. When he got up to make his way over to you, you quickly stood, grabbing your purse. You rushed over to the bar and took a seat beside of a man downing a glass of whiskey. 

“Can you help me?” you quickly said, looking back to see if the man was still coming. 

The new man rose an eyebrow at you, but he nodded. 

“Can you pretend to be my boyfriend?” you asked, gripping onto the straps of your purse as you made eye contact with the weirdo watching you. 

Whiskey-guy put his glass down and turned to face you. In the corner of his eye, he spotted the creep. He frowned softly to himself and placed a hand to your cheek, pulling you close. His lips hovered over top of yours, causing a dark blush to form on your face. 

“My name is Klaus,” he smirked softly, keeping his eyes on yours. 

“[Your name].”

“Well, [Your name],” he sucked in a breath, sending a glare towards the creep. He would take care of him later. “Maybe we could make that a reality,” he said, standing up and taking ahold of your hand. 

You blushed and looked towards his hand. “I just got away from a creep. Why would I go off with some guy who—”

“Come with me,” he said. He could have compelled you. But he didn’t. 

You looked towards the creep to see that he was still there. “You know what…” you grabbed your purse and got to your feet, lacing your fingers with his hand that still held yours. “Fine.”


End file.
